Total Drama Eternity
by ThereAreOnlyJerks xx
Summary: Join our hosts Cara and Donny in Total Drama Eternity! Re-posted after removal... BAM!
1. Intros

_Fear not! TDE is still in business, with a brand-new chapter coming out very soon. Until then, let us re-read the old chapters, refresh our memories :)_

_(I'm not gonna bother changing the introductive and conclusive author's notes)_

* * *

um... i think i took too long, yeah. 3 months. eep.

but im gonna work a lot harder :)

and now, we introduce the contestants.

* * *

The shining sun filtered through the trees of the forest, reflecting brightly off the lake fountain which sat right in the middle of it. Sitting barefoot next to the lake, on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket at that, was Cara. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a white summer dress decorated with dark pink, blue and yellow flowers. She rose gracefully and looked straight at the camera.

'Welcome watchers.' she smiled. 'The time has come!' she smiled. After a VERY long wait, we are finally going to introduce the competitors, thank you for being so patient, are you ready to meet them?' as she said this, an old fashioned horse drawn carriage bounced in, emerging from the dense forestry. 'Oh, here's our first contestant now!'

As the horse and cart drew to a stop, the carriage door opened. A slim and slender slighty tanned girl with almond shaped emerald eyes stepped out. She let out a low whistle as looked around.

She had thick dirty blonde shoulder length hair with dark brown streaks styled into a layered bob cut with thinned ends which was covered by a white beanie. Her outfit consisted of a green striped burnout top covered with a black and blue checkered scarf. She wore blue skinny jeans and black Nike high tops with neon yellow shoelaces. Her left arm had several pink bracelets around it.

'Woah. Didn't expect a lake to be here.' she smiled cheekily.

Cara smiled warmly. 'Welcome Roberta. This lake is just a meeting spot, we'll take you to your... room soon, after the others have arrived.'

'That's cool, I can wait! Oh, and it's Bob.' she frowned. 'Don't EVER call me Robeta.' she smiled again and walked over to Cara and sat on the blanket, helping herself to a jam tart that was in the basket.

A couple of moments later the next carriage arrived. This time a tall male emerged.

His dark red short sleeved business shirt was unbuttoned and to reveal a tight black t-shirt underneath. He wore tan cargo shorts and sandals and a thin gold chain hung around his neck. He had large black puppy dog shaped eyes and short ebony black dreadlocked hair that reached to the tops of his shoulders and his skin was sienna brown.

He turned and saw Cara. He smiled and bowed his head slighty. 'I'm glad I was accepted, thank you.'

Cara, slightly surprised at his courteous manner, smiled. 'Your welcome! Now, Jerome, this is Rober...' she glanced at Bob, who was giving her a cold stare. Cara looked back at Jerome. 'Bob, her name's Bob.' she smiled again. 'Just sit over there with her while we wait for the others.'

He obeyed and sat on the picnic blanket.

Not long after, the next competitor arrived.

She was stunning! She could easily be mistaken as a model, she certainly had the body for it. She had long blonde hair a eyes that were a mixture of green, blue and brown. She wore a pink midriff top with one long sleeve and on the other side two spaghetti straps, it read 'Drop it Like it's Hot'. Her leopard print short shorts were pink and hot pink and were held up by a heart belt with a keyhole. Her sandals were black with bows around the ankles and she wore bow earrings and a black bow necklace.

She smirked as she stepped out of the carriage.'This is it?' she raised an eyebrow.

Cara clenched her fists, but then relaxed. 'Not exactly. Evelyn, meet Jerome and Bob, two other contestants.'

'What idiot would name their daughter 'Bob'?'

The girl in question glared at her. 'Obviously you're the idiot, it's a nickname.'

'Whatever.' Evelyn replied, cutting the conversation off. Bob continued to glare as Evelyn walked over to them and sat as far away as possible.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Bob - Little miss "I'm the best" is getting on my nerves. And she hasn't even been here 5 minutes!**

**Jerome - Hmmmm, I don't think these ladies are getting along very well.**

**Evelyn - Who does that "Bob" girl think she is? Talking back to me!**

* * *

The next carriage held a tall, muscly boy. He wore a graphic t shirt and saggy black denim shorts with chained pockets and black jordans. He had smooth dirty blonde and black faux hawk and dark forest green eyes.

'Hey!' he greeted everyone. 'Awesome to be here!'

'Hello Derek! These three will introduce themsleves to you. Just sit on the blanket while we wait.' Cara greeted.

'Sure!' he sat down next to Jerome and started greeting them and making friends immediately.

'So, what's your names?' he asked.

'Well, I'm Jerome.'

'Bob.'

Evelyn was silent.

'... and her?' Derek asked.

'Bitch.' Bob answered coldly. Evelyn gasped and flipped her off, then she crossed her arms and looked away while Bob made a face at her.

'Um, her name's Evelyn.' Jerome answered.

'Oh.'

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Derek - I get the feeling Bob and Evelyn don't like each other. But Jerome seems pretty cool.**

**Jerome - At least I won't have to watch those ladies kill each other alone.**

* * *

The next competitor was a slim and slender girl with a sweet smile. She had long layered light blonde choppy hair and the lower layers dyed dark brown. She had almond shaped smokey blue eyes accompanied by some eyeliner and long curved eyelashes. She had glowing pale skin which was covered by a black and white plaid tunic and black denim leggings. Red ankle boots covered her feet and the jewelery she wore was a dragon neckalce and small blue hoop earrings.

'Um...' she paused, then forced a smile. 'HI! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY HERE!' everyone jumped at her sudden outbreak of enthusiasim.

'Riiiiiight...' Cara rolled her eyes. 'Er, everyone, this is Asha.'

'Hi.' they said in a unison.

'Ok... just sit with them and, yeah, we're just waiting.'

Asha just nodded and walked over.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Asha - Shit! I totally blew it! Everyone thinks I'm weird now... :(**

**Bob - A bit random, but she seems OK.**

* * *

The next carriage arrived only seconds later and it held a young man. He icy blue eyes and messy brown hair and he was tall, and very fit. He wore a black tee with a blue and black plaid unbuttoned long sleeved flannel shirt, jeans and high tops. He had some scars.

'Damien, nice of you to join us! Please, help yourself.' she gestured to the growing picnic.

'Ok.' he replied. He bent down and grabbed some cookies, then stood up leaned against the nearest tree.

Soon enough, the next person arrived. A short caramel-coloured girl (who had skin very much like Courtney's) with baby blue eyes stepped out. Her dark brown curly hair fell down to her chest. She wore a black and red plaid button up and shorts that ripped right before the knee and plain white DC sneakers. She lowered her tinted shades and smiled at Cara and the others.

'ShiAnne, welcome!' Cara greeted. 'Help yourself to the treats, the others seem to like them.' The two looked at the other campers and Bob gave her a thumbs up.

'Kay then.' ShiAnne went over to the others. Jerome smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Damien- Cookies are good, Chef couldn't have cooked them.**

**ShiAnne- The cooking is really good!**

* * *

The next 2 contestants arrived almost at the same time. A pale boy with black floppy hair and steely blue eyes and a short tanned girl with brown curly hair stepped out of their carriages at the same time. The boy wore a black t shirt, black skinny jeans and black hight tops. and the girl wore a white tank top under a baby blue v-neck short-sleeved shirt and gray jeans with light blue converse. She was really energetic and smiley but he looked very quiet and distant.

'Jasper and Adelina!' Cara smiled.

'Hey!' Adelina exclaimed. The two looked expectantly at Jasper, who muttered a small 'Hi.' As they walked over to the others, Adelina plafully punched him in the arm. 'Not very talkative?' she asked cheekily. He looked at her slowly, frowning. She bit her lip, a bit intimidated. Then, he smiled, making hr smile too.

'Not really.' he replied.

The next 4 people arrived in the same carriage. Everyone looked at Cara. 'What? They were picked up in a car and brought into the nearest town because they lived further away, so I thought "Heck, save the horses, put them in the same carriage".' she pouted. 'Duh!' The competitors just rolled their eyes.

2 boys and 2 girls emerged. One of the girls had dark olive skin and violet eyes and had her dark brown was in a high ponytail and her side bangs covered her right eye. The other had light brown skin and hazel eyes and jet black long, thick and wavy hair with sweeping bangs to the right. The first girl wore a white tank top under a black shirt with a silver swirl deign printed on it, dark skinny jeans and white ballet flats and the second girl wore a blue-violet jean jacket over a purple and lavender tie-dye tank top along with dark wash capris and lavender flip-flops.

The first boy wore a black tank top, dark green baggy cargo pants, and enormous black sneakers and the second boy wore black skinny jeans, black and white canvas shoes, white singlet, blue plaid shirt unbuttoned rolled up to elbows. The first boy had thick shaggy hair styled into high faux hawk and the tips of his hair were dyed black, he also had red almond shaped eyes. The second had messy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

'Kaylee, Lilynette, Caden and Jackson!' The four of them smile at the others. 'Respectively.' Cara added with a cheeky smile and a wink.

They walked towards the others, chatting to eachother.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Adelina- Jasper's quiet, but he doesn't seem mean.**

**Lilynette- Kaylee and me seem to be friends already.**

* * *

Waiting for the last three carriages, Cara scanned the group. Bob was glaring at Evelyn, who was glaring straight back at her, Jerome was complimenting ShiAnne, Derek and Damien were talking, Kaylee and Lily were giggling about something, Adelina had just smiled at Jasper, Jasper, Jacko and Caden were hanging out and Asha was sitting thinking about something.

The third last carriage arrived and a goldy-browny-eyed boy with short light brown hair wearing a gray hoodie and light blue jeans stepped out. He was grinning like an idiot.

'And here's Ben!'

Ben walked up to Cara, winked at her and pushed a strand of her behind her ear. 'Heyy cutie, did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you look like an angel.' he wiggled his eyebrows. She stared at him, eyebrows raised. Then, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and smiled seductively. He was so shocked but grinned ear to ear.

'Ben...' she whispered in his ear softly. 'My cute little Ben...' she looked him straight in the eye and winked. 'Listen to me.' she whispered, Ben gave her a confused look for a second... before she quickly lifted him off the ground with her grip and glared at him. 'NEVER. Touch. Me. AGAIN.' she yelled, then threw him on the ground, shattering his ego.

Everyone burst out laughing as she smirked victoriously, crossed her arms and looked away.

'Dude! You just got _owned_!' Bob laughed. He stood, hung his head and skulked away to the picnic basket.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**(Basically clips of everyone laughing their heads off, except Ben, who hangs his head in shame)**

* * *

The next carriage arrived a few minutes later (after everyone had calmed down). A brown-eyed girl with straightened hair with a braid on the side stepped out. She had very tanned skin and was a little skinny. She smiled.

'Hello, Alimah!' Cara greeted.

'Hey everyone!' she said. They all smile at her as she joins them.

Then, the last carriage finally arrives.

A tall green-eyed boy stepped out. He had brown hair styled in a fohawk and wore a midnight black hoodie,with a white and green tapout shirt underneath,pure black jeans and black and white nikes.

'James!' Cara grinned, glad the introductions were finally over. He nodded slowly and managed a small smile at them. He walked over to them as they stood.

* * *

'That's everyone!' Cara announced and hushed their private conversations. 'Now that everyone is here, I can now announce the teams!'

Everyone grinned.

'Ok... Alimah, Asha, Damien, Jackson, James, Jerome, Kaylee and Lily! You are the Screaming Spongebobs!' they moved into their group. 'So that obviously means that Adelina, Ben, Bob, Caden, Derek, Evelyn, Jasper and ShiAnne are the Killer Krustys!'

Both teams looked at their teamates. Evelyn didn't seem too happy though about Bob being on her team.

'What! I _refuse_ to be on the same team as this... this..' she gestured to Bob.

'Gorgeous and super awesome lady?' Bob tried, smirking. Evelyn glared at her.

'Deal with it.' was as Cara said, as she started walking to begin the tour of their new home...

* * *

**Okey dokey! Introductions done! Hell yeah! I know I used the same phrases a lot but... oh well!**

**Have you spied any couples (I didn't do all of them this chapter though)**

**MmKay! Tell me what you think!**

**DeeDee over and out :P**

* * *

_Mwahahaha,__ there you go. The first chapter! :D I diidn't back up the first two chapters with the application and cast announcement though... :(_


	2. Phobia Factor 20 part one!

****_Still gotta refresh that memory...  
_

* * *

**Faster update :O**

**Oh and I'm changing the name 'Screaming Spongebobs' to 'Screaming Squidwards', because it seems to fit better.**

**Also, I know I took really long to update, but seriously, if you applied, you review. Simple as that, or, your character may be dropped from the**

* * *

Cara led them through the forest.

'So, as you all know Chris McLean was fired from the show due to a massive drop in ratings. They needed fresh blood, me.' she pointed to herself. 'But what you don't know is that Chef was also fired after being charged with attempted murder using food poisoning.'

Cara was right, they didn't know about that, and they all widened their eyes in surprise. She continued.

'So, since I really don't like cooking, and hiring one was too complicated, so I reminded a certain someone about a HUGE favour they owed me and...' they emerged from the forest, and greeting them was a _very attractive_ young man.

'Everyone, meet my little baby bro Donovan.' she smiled. The girls grinned, obviously liking what they saw and the boys frowned, obviously intimidated.

'Sis, seriously, I'm 19, only a year younger than you, and it's not Donovan, either call me Don or Donny.' he said.

She shrugged. 'Whatever you say Donovan.' he shook his head as she turned to the contestants. 'He's a kickass cook and he'll also serve as our poor intern.' she smiled evilly at Donny, who rolled his eyes.

Don had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black sweater rolled up to his elbows, dark blue skinny jeans and black canvas shoes.

'Moving on then,' she started walking away when she realised the girls were still staring at Donny. She groaned an stepped in front of them, waving her arms frantically. They snapped out of their little trance. 'Moving on then.' she repeated herself. 'Now, I'm not overly mean, like Chris, but I do like the cabin idea,'

Everyone groaned.

'Don't worry, they're not crappy, bug-infested pig pens, they're actually more like motel cabins!'

Everyone cheered.

She lead them to the cabins, there were two, about ten metres across from each other and were labled "LAZY IDIOTS" and "ALWAYS RIGHT" (meaning- BOYS and GIRLS). Despite this, they really _did_ look nice.

'OK, I'm also not that strict either, so I won't forbid entry to each others cabins, but only with consent. Oh, and the _worst_ sexual thing I wanna hear about is making out, and even that is annoying!' she warned. 'Rightio, Donny will get you guys later after you settle in, get ready for your first challenge.!' Cara called as she walked away with her brother. They went to their cabins.

* * *

Inside the girls cabin, there were two double beds and two bunk beds leading up to singles. Evelyn immediately claimed a double for herself (with Bob suggesting she needed a bed for herself because her ass was so big) Kaylee and Lily grabbed one of the double bottom bunks, as did ShiAnne and Bob, Adelina and Alimah took the two top bunks and Asha got the other double bed.

The sheets smelled like lavender and had really pretty patterns on them and the walls were decorated with painted on swirls of different colours, giving the room a really unique look. It also had a small kitchen complete with a blender, toaster, fridge, dishwasher and stove, so they expected the weren't going to be served _all _of their meals. It also had a bathroom with a really big shower/bath. There was also a huge plasma across from Asha's bed.

Evelyn popped her headphones in and ignored the others, who had gathered on Asha's bed.

'This cabin rocks!' ShiAnne exclaimed happily, tracing the patterns on the sheet. The other's nodded in agreement.

'Enough about how good the cabin looks, what about Donny? He is _hot_!' Bob fanned herself as she popped a lolly in her mouth.

Again everyone nodded in agreement.

Evelyn, hearing this, turned around and laughed. 'As if you girls stand a _chance_ of getting him over me.' she said, then put her headphones back in and continued doing whatever she was doing.

They just rolled their eyes at her.

* * *

Inside the boys cabin, the walls were painted dark blue and framed pictures of cars and rock bands hung around the room. In their room, they had eight single beds covered with white and green bedsheets. It also had a kitchen and bathroom (only a bit smaller) and their plasma was accompanied by a small two-seater sofa.

'How sweet is this!' Ben exclaimed, running into the cabin and throwing his stuff on the closest bed.

'Gee, you sure recovered fast from before.' Jacko said, setting his stuff up on a bed as well.

'Eh. You win some, you lose some. Oooh a plasma! This place rocks!' he exclaimed happily. The guys looked at each other, then shrugged.

'So. Which girls do you think are the prettiest?' Ben asked, grinning. 'They are all soooo hot!'

'Um, you shouldn't really talk about women that way...' Jerome stated quietly.

'Whatever.'

'What's up with the sign's?' Caden asked, sitting on his bed.

'I get the feeling Cara must have designed it.' Derek suggested.

'Probably. Donny must have designed the girls then, they must've had a fight right before.' Caden laughed.

Ben started to walk out. 'I'm gonna go see if the _pretty ladies_ will let me in, anyone wanna come?' No one said anything. 'Fine.'

* * *

_**Knock Knock**_

'I'll get it!' Kaylee jumped off the bed and opened the cabin door. 'Hello, um, Ben?'

'The one and only.' he grinned. 'Can I _please_ come in beautiful?' he tried.

'Errr, no. Sorry!' she said, before closing the door.

'Damn!'

* * *

'Hey everyone!' Donny called as he stood in front of the cabins. The contestants filed out of their new homes and stood in front of him. 'Follow me, please.' he walked off. They followed him.

As they made their way to... wherever they were going, the campers got to know each other more.

'You have really nice hair...' Jerome told ShiAnne, walking beside her. She blushed.

'Oh, um... thank you! That's really sweet...' she replied, obviously flattered.

Adelina tapped Jasper on the shoulder. 'Boo!' she laughed. Jasper just smiled.

'Hey Asha, I was wondering, maybe you and me could-' Asha turned around and angrily stomped on Ben's foot, making him yelp in pain.

Lily was looking at Caden.

'Um, Lily, hello?' Kaylee snapped in front of her face.

'Huh? Oh, um- I WASN'T STARING!' she yelled defensively. Kaylee blinked.

'Oooookaaaaay then...'

Lily blushed and hid her face in her hands.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Lily- I swear I wasn't staring!**

* * *

Cara grinned as the competitors came into view. She couldn't wait for the first challenge.

'Ahhh, greetings campers! Are you all ready for your first challenge?' Everyone shook their heads, Cara pouted. 'Too bad.' A few contestants rolled their eyes. 'Today's challenge is called, PHOBIA FACTOR... 2.0!' she grinned. 'This new and improved challenge uses only the realest ways of facing your fears, no way of making sure you'll survive, you're actually going to face your fears. PROPERLY!' she cackled. Everyone's eyes widened as Cara led them to their doom... **(not really... but it sounded cool!)**

* * *

They walked back to the lake. 'Oh James, Kaylee! Swimsuit up would you? You're taking a swim with the sharks!' James' eyes widened with fear and he tried to get away, but Cara pushed him into the water. The same thing happened to Kaylee. 'Moving on then.' Cara said, walking away.

She walked Jacko into a room.

'So Jacko, do you like geckos?' she asked as hundreds of geckos closed in on a terrified Jacko. ShiAnne was next, she was shoved into a room full of frogs.

'Aaaaaah!'

The smell of a farm filled Bob's nose. She found herself in a chicken coop.

'Let me out!' she screamed, running from the chickens.

Donny walked a blindfolded Ben up thousands of stairs. Finally, they got to a small rooftop, with no railings. Donny quickly ripped the blindfold off and went back inside and locked the door, leaving Ben all alone, up very high.

Ben squealed like a girl. 'It's so high!' he squeaked.

'Alimah?' Cara called. Alimah nervously walked up to her.

'Yeah...'

'Think fast!' she opened a jar of spiders and threw it at her feet, and they immediately started crawling all over Ali. 'Oh, and I have no idea whether or not they're poisonous soooo, yeah...'

Alimah started running around, freaking out.

Jerome looked around,it looked like he was at a party, except the only other people that were there had big curly hair and baggy outfits and... big floppy feet! He realised what they were. They turned around and smiled crazily their wide painted smiles looking scarier than usual.

'Not clowns!' he started running, and they chased him.

* * *

Cara looked to the camera.

'That's eight down, eight to go! Join us after a short break here on, Total, Drama, ETERNITY!'

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but for some of the remaining contestants, their fears are really weird, like, hurting other people, and dying... so if your OC's fear is like that, please tell me a new one! Ok, thank you! And if you don't tell me, I'll think of ones! So you better get scaring!**

* * *

_Another old chapter up again :)_


	3. Phobia Factor 20 part two!

**LONG awaited Chapter 3 of the actual story :D**

**This is out a bit late... but I had to gather some fears for certain OCs, and that took a while :P**

* * *

Cara stood in front of the camera.

'Welcome back to Total Drama Eternity. Just before the break, 8 competitors were forced into their fears, and now its time for the remaining 8 to face theirs.'

She walked over to the other contestants, who had yet to compete in the challenge "Phobia Factor 2.0".

'Lily and Asha, step into this room please.' she shoved them into a brightly lit room before standing outside of it. 'Hope you can see in the dark.' she smirked as she hit a switch and the lights went out.

'Aaaaahhh!' the two girls screamed and ran around crazily. After calming down a little, Lily felt her way around, and accidentally touched Asha's shoulder.

'HI-YA!' Asha started to bring her hand down on Lily's arm, but quickly stopped when she heard the other girl's scream. 'Hehe, sorry...'

* * *

'Adelina. Train. Now.'

Before the girl could reply, she was pushed into a carriage, which then started to move. Her face was one of complete terror.

* * *

Don walked a chilled out Damien to the woods.

_Rrrrr._

Damien's eyes darted around.

_Rrrrrrrrr._

Don walked off, while Damien spun around looking for the creature that was growling.

_RRRRRRR!_

An animal with froth foaming around its mouth attacked from the shadows.

* * *

Jasper looked around. He had no idea where he was. He was led up a bunch of stairs and he was walking for a while, blindfolded of course.

His surroundings looked castle-like. It was... creepy. The room he was in was practically medieval.

The doors opened. Jasper froze.

A white figure floated into the room.

A woman. She was tall and graceful, but she looked snobby. She had on one of those wigs from the 18th century. Y'know, the really big ones that looked that they were going to fall to one side at any second. Her dress was old-fashioned too. Big hoop skirt and corset and those puffy, frilly type sleeves.

She was transparent.

Jasper screamed.

* * *

So, for some reason, Caden was sitting in a room that looked a lot like a sick bay. No one else was there. At least, he didn't think so.

'Are you ready for your shots?' A silvery voice chimed as he heard the door open. He looked over. A middle-aged woman with a white uniform on was walking towards him. She had a tray of needles.

'What are you doing?' he asked cautiously.

'Don't be afraid...' her happy face suddenly turned dark and sadistic. 'You won't feel a thing.'

She jammed a needle into his arm.

* * *

_Bzzzzzz_

Evelyn glanced around nervously. There was a loud buzzing noise coming from all directions. She didn't like it.

She walked forward a bit, noticing something on the ground. She bent down.

Her eyes widened as she realised what it was.

'Oh shi-'

A thousand wasps closed in on her.

* * *

How had Derek ended up in a helicopter about 10,000 feet above the same lake that he sat on the very first day of camp? He had no idea. But that wasn't was bothering him at that moment. 'Cause he was being pushed off the helicopter. He didn't even have a parachute!

But that didn't change the fact he was being forced off by... hell, he didn't even know. His hands gripped the sides and he was screaming his head off. Then, the only floor he had was thin air.

* * *

Cara and Donny sat playing cards.

'Sis, don't you reckon we should go get the comptetitors now? It has been 2 hours.'

Cara looked at her watch. 'Crap!'

* * *

About half an hour later, 14 half-scared to death teens stood together in a group.

'Ok, so you's can probably go back to your cabins for a while now... sorry about forgetting about you.' Cara smiled sheepishly.

They all rolled their eyes and walked off.

* * *

_A little while later_

'Holy shizz! Where's Asha and Lily?'

The girls ran out of their cabins shouting.

Cara arrived soon. 'What the hell? Who are you... ah, crap.'

* * *

Cara walked back over to where she had locked Lily and Asha into a dark room. She opened the door.

Lily and Asha walked out, eyes wide with fear. Asha walked off soundlessly, staring straight ahead, obviously traumatized. Lily just sat expressionlessly down onto a nearby chair.

'Um, Cara, how long were they in there for?' Kaylee asked, running up to Lily to see if she was okay.

'Erm, I don't know.' Cara replied. Everyone rolled their eyes.

'Are you sure Lil- I mean- those two will be okay?' Caden asked, eyeing Lily concernedly. Everyone looked at him, including Lily. He realised what he said and blushed furiously. 'I- I just mean that, um... that maybe... _both_ of them... err... nevermind...' he trailed off nervously, making Lily smile smally.

Jacko looked around worriedly. 'Uh guys, I think I'm going to look for Asha, she might be lonely...' he told them, starting to walk off. Now he was the one earning looks that made him blush, but he disappeared in the direction Asha had ventured.

'Okay guys! Challenge is done, and everyone faced their fears... so... I guess it's a draw. Return to your cabins for now I guess, and I'll get you guys for dinner soon.' she walked off, seemingly unfazed by the traumatized teens she left in a pitch black room for way too long. Everyone except Kaylee, Lily and Caden started to walk off.

'Hey man, you coming?' Derek asked Caden. He shook his head.

'Um, no. I think I'll just stick around here for a bit...' he glanced at Lily, who was talking about something to Kaylee. Derek nodded and walked off.

Kaylee smirked. 'I think I'll go back too, Caden, you don't mind walking Lily back to her cabin do you?' she asked cheekily, and before he could reply, she was gone, leaving the two contestants alone.

Caden looked at Lily sheepishly, who bit her lip, blushing.

'Um, I- I just wanted to um, say, uh I m- mean ask, are you o- are you okay?' he stuttered. Lily nodded. 'Good...'

There was an awkward pause.

'Well, we better get to the cabins then...' she said, looking away nervously.

'Oh- um, yeah. Definitely.' Caden offered his hand to help her up, and she gladly took it. But when they didn't let go as soon as she was standing, they both blushed uncontrollably, quickly pulling away. They then proceeded to walk in an uncomfortable silence back to the cabins.

* * *

Asha stumbled through the forest, still with a blank face. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, which is why she was tripping so much, and why she ran straight into Jacko's chest. She gasped and looked up at his face, which wore a look of confusion. She quickly stepped back, regaining her stature.

'I'm sorry, I didn't see you...' she looked at the ground.

'No, it's fine.' Jacko replied, smiling softly. 'So, are you okay? You seemed a bit shaken up.'

Asha looked at him, surprised, she didn't expect such kindness and concern from someone who was virtually a stranger. 'Oh, um. Yeah, I'm okay...'

'You sure?'

'Yes.' she looked away again.

Jacko sighed, deciding to let her be alone. 'Well, okay then. See you around Asha.'

'Yeah.'

He reluctantly walked away while she sat down and stared into space.

* * *

_Later that Night_

Adelina walked quietly around the camp grounds, taking a "night stroll". After being stuck in a train for a while, she needed fresh, night air. Then, she heard something.

It was a beautiful sound, it was music. Classical music. It was so perfect, yet a little spooky. Was someone playing a CD? She followed the sound, eventually ending up somewhere between the cabins and and the woods. And then she saw him.

Jasper was standing in front of a white stand with a violin against him neck. He looked so graceful to her. And she realised it was him who was making the music. She sighed in awe. Jasper looked over, noticing her for the first time, and immediately stopped.

Adelina blushed. 'You don't have to stop because of me...'

Jasper looked at her again. He smiled. 'Do you want to know what I'm playing?'

Adelina nodded.

'The piece is called _Danse Macabre_.'

She smiled. 'It's wonderful.'

Jasper stared at her for a second longer. Then, he put his violin back to his neck, and continued playing.

* * *

Bob walked around the campus, looking for a good prankee. Not looking where she was going, she ran into something... someone.

'Oi! Watch i-' Damien stopped when he realised who he was talking to. 'Oh... um, sorry...'

Bob smirked. 'Nah, it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway.'

He was smiling. She cocked her head to the side, grinning.

'Dude, are you... blushing?' she asked cheekily. Damien's eyes widened like he was embarrassed and he quickly looked away.

'No...'

'Sure.' Then Bob turned on her heel and walked away, smiling.

* * *

Ben walked up to Evelyn, but she cut him off before he could say anything.

'Don't even think about it nerd.'

He sighed and sulked away.

* * *

ShiAnne shuddered as she remembered the frogs. 'Ugh.'

She was sitting outside on a bench near the woods, because for some reason, she could hear beautiful classical music playing. But now, she forgot about the music, and all she could think about

was disgusting frogs. This is probably why she didn't notice Ben approach.

'Hey, ShiAnne, what's up good looking? You been thinking about me? You have, haven't you? I knew you couldn't resist me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'No. Now can you please go away?' she sighed. He shrugged and walked off.

Someone sat beside her. She turned her head, expecting to see Ben again. It was Jerome. She smiled.

'Oh, hey Jerome.'

He grinned. 'Hello ShiAnne. Are you okay? You seem a bit... well, you keep rubbing your arms like there's something slimy running down it.'

She glanced at her hands. They were on her arms...

'Oops.' She put her hands in her lap. 'I really hate frogs.'

'I feel the same way about clowns.'

ShiAnne giggled.

* * *

Cara pops up in front of the camera.

'Well, that wraps up another episode! I spy couples, what about you? Stay tuned for another episode coming soon of Total Drama Eternity!'

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Another chapter will be out soon enough, and I'll try my very hardest to keep updating at a constant pace soon enough :)**

**See ya!**

**DeeDee over and out!**

**P.S. I was reading Total Drama Memories (and OC story by summerrainstorm) and saw that she had put in some of her characters dreams. I asked her, and she said it would be fine if I used the same idea, so please, send in some dreams for your OC! :D**

**P.P.S. Look up _Danse_** _**Macabre **_**on YouTube, and make sure you see the unaccompanied violin solo version, it's really good! **


	4. Day Off part one!

**This is just the first part! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for shortness!**

* * *

_Derek leaned back in the white sand, admiring the clear, turquoise water in front of him. It was so clean and pristine that he was afraid that even just touching it would pollute it. Derek rested in the shade of a palm tree._

_Suddenly, a girl appeared out of nowhere. It was weird, he couldn't see her face. But even so, she reminded him of the water, perfect. He couldn't explain why, she just did._

_She also looked... familiar._

_The girl started to ripple and fade. _

_A monkey with a banana jumped on Derek's chest._

_'Wha-?' He gets slapped in the face with the banana._

* * *

Derek woke up, confused. He had a shower, got dressed, then decided to take a walk around campus.

* * *

Cara stood rigidly in front of the camera, fists clenched and jaw set tightly shut. Something had obviously happened.

She spoke through gritted teeth, obviously trying to sustain a boiling anger.

'Hello. Everyone.' she smiled "sweetly". 'Because I'm feeling. Generous. I'm letting the contestants have a free day. So. They are free to roam... The camp grounds. Whatever. I don't care. I have to go take care of some... business.'

She stiffly walks off-screen.

* * *

_The girls' cabin_

The girls (excluding Evelyn, who was nowhere to be found) sat on Asha's bed watching Paranormal Activity. Even though their last challenge was the Phobia Factor. **smh**

They all jumped and screamed nearly every second.

'Ohmygosh! Dude! Wake up! Your girlfriend is being dragged out of her freaking bed!' Bob shouted. 'No!'

They all screamed again. This went on for the rest of the movie. Then, Adelina hopped up and took the mounds of empty popcorn bags to the bin. They had obviously stayed up all night watching scary movies, and they were all still in their pajamas.

'Ok, let's break from the movies for a second. Adelina, get back over here.' Bob gestured her back over.

'What?' she asked. The other girls looked at each other.

'What happened last night?'

'What do you mean?'

'Adelina. you were out until 2am! You walked in and scared the shizz out of us!' ShiAnne laughed.

Adelina looked around uncomfortably. 'Well... I was with Jasper.'

The whole group let out a squeal of delight.

Bob shook her by the shoulders. 'Tell. Us. Everything! Was it the most romantic night ever? Did you kiss? Did he declare undying love?'

Adelina looked at her, eyebrows raised. She shrugged off Bob's grip. 'No, no and no.'

They all looked at her with questioning eyes.

'I'm serious!' she blushed. 'It wasn't like that! I just watched him play the violin for a while, then, we just sat and talked for about an hour. That's. All!'

'Ohh, so that's where the music came from...' ShiAnne mumbled.

Bob kept her eyes on Adelina. 'You sure that's it?'

'Yes! We are _not involved_!' Adelina rolled off the bed, smiling. 'I'm gonna go have a shower now. No more questions.' she walked off towards the bathroom.

'Hmmm.' Bob frowned. 'Fine. I'm next in the shower!' she went to the washing machine to get her clothes.

The rest of the girls got up and started getting their clothes ready.

* * *

_The boys' cabin_

The guys were still sound asleep in their beds. Donny decided to fix this.

He stood in the doorway, megaphone in hand.

'GUESS WHAT?' he yelled.. The boys jumped and blinked. Donny grinned. 'Free day today, do whatever you want. Just thought I'd let you know.'

They all glared at him. Donny just walked out grinning.

Caden rolled out of his bed and looked around. 'Where's Derek?'

The others shrugged.

Caden rolled his eyes and stood up. 'Whatever.' he walked into the shower.

* * *

Derek wandered around, pondering his dream. Who was the girl? Why did he recognise her? Why the hell was there a monkey in his dream?

He sat down, frowning.

'Hey.'

He looked up. Alimah was standing there. He gasped. That's why the girl from his dreams was so familiar! It was Alimah! His jaw dropped.

Alimah blushed and looked away. 'Um... I think I'll go...'

* * *

Lily stared at Caden and sighed.

Kaylee elbowed her playfully. 'Y'know, if you like if so much, why don't you just ask him out?'

Lily went bright pink and her eyes widened. 'I don't like him...' she mumbled.

Kaylee raised an eyebrow at her. 'Oh really?'

The other girl just sighed and turned to her friend. 'Ok, maybe I do. But, he doesn't like me, does he?'

Kaylee rolled her eyes. 'Um, duh! Of course he likes you!' she grabbed Lily's hand. 'Go ask him out! Be independent, take a chance!' she squeezed.

Lily looked uncertainly at Caden. 'But... what if he says no?'

'He won't, now, GO!' she pushed her over to Caden, making her crash into him. Lily stepped back, blushing furiously.

He looked questioningly at Lily, a light blush spreading across his face. 'Um... hey...' he smiled.

She looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. 'Hi.'

They stood in silence for a few more seconds.

'So...'

'Would you like to go out with me?' Lily blurted. As soon as she said this, she covered her mouth and gasped.

Caden stared at her and blinked.

'Oh my gosh! I have to go!' The embarrassed Lily ran off, her face the darkest shade of red. Kaylee rolled her eyes and went after her friend.

Caden just stared after her. 'Um.'

* * *

Ben walked over to Alimah.

'Hey babe, I think you and me-'

'No.'

He huffed and walked off, another girl to cross off his list. He kept walking until he foundan embarrassed Lily being calmed down by Kaylee.

'Wassup-'

Kaylee rolled her eyes and looked at Ben. 'Sorry, this girl's practically taken.'

He sighed and moved on while Lily continued freaking out.

'I am such an _idiot_! Why did I do that? He'll think I'm a weirdo now...'

Kaylee groaned. 'Lily. You didn't even give him a chance to answer, how do you know he didn't say yes? Maybe now he'll approach you because he knows you like him.'

Lily bit her lip. 'But-'

'Just go talk to him again, then see what he says. Ok?'

The other girl reluctantly agreed and they got up to find Caden.

* * *

Bob and ShiAnne were talking when Jerome walked over.

'Hi,' ShiAnne smiled at him, blushing a little. Bob looked at the two.

'Well, I think I'll go look for Adelina for some more goss on what happened last night, see you two _lovebirds_ later.' the cheeky tomboy walked away laughing, leaving ShiAnne and Jerome blushing furiously.

* * *

Bob found Adelina being asked out by Ben.

'Umm, no. Sorry.' she was saying.

Ben hung his head in defeat. Rejected, yet again. He was just about to walk away when Bob walked up.

'Sorry buddy. I think she's too "not involved" with Jasper right now.' Bob grinned.

Adelina blushed. 'Hey!'

Ben smiled. He hadn't asked Bob out yet, but, judging from his previous experiences, he didn't think he could try the forward approach with her. This time, he simply said

'Hey Bob.'

Bob looked at him. 'Hi, Ben, right?' he nodded. 'What's up?'

Ben grinned. 'Um, nothing.'

'Well, that sounds fun.' she replied playfully. She turned to Adelina. 'So, back to our conversation from this morning, about Jasper...'

The two walked away, leaving Ben smiling.

* * *

Caden walked up to Derek, grinning.

'Dude, the _best_ thing happened to me before...'

Just then Kaylee appeared, dragging a blushing Lily behind her. She pushed her towards Caden then walked off.

Derek, who didn't really want to see what happened next, also left.

Caden and Lily stood blushing while an awkward silence hung in the air.

'Um.' they said in a unison. They both smiled sheepishly and looked away.

'You first.' Caden told her. She nodded.

'Ok, I probably sounded like a huge idiot before. I had no idea why I would ever say that. Out loud, I mean, because it's not like you're not attractive or anything, you're _really_ attractive, but- wait what did I just- ohmygosh, I did not must say that out loud...' she sighed. 'This is not going very well...' she mumbled.

Caden, who was watching her stumble over her words with a surprised face, took a deep breath.

'Yes.'

Lily's head shot up. 'What?'

He grinned. 'Yes, Lily. I will go out with you.'

Her jaw dropped. 'Wha- are, are you serious?' he nodded. 'Ohmygosh!' she squealed and hugged him. He grinned even wider and spun her.

* * *

**Part 1 of the full chapter, Part 2 should be out soon!**

**Don't forget to send in a dream for your OC!  
**


	5. Read please

**Yo.**

Long time no story, I know.

But um. Just wondering, does anyone actually _want_ this story to continue? 'Cause if not, I might as well just discontinue it...

**DeeDee over and out!**


End file.
